Perfectly Imperfect Together
by BaKami-sama
Summary: The sequel to "How Oblivious Can One Be?" The future of one of our favorite couples in Gintama, OkiKagu! Jealous boys and girls, angry families, and cold feet. Watch as this perfect(-ly imperfect) couple make it through.
**A/N** **: I have returned! Sadly, not with an update for** **I Knew You Were Special** **... But this is the long awaited (I guess...Maybe? Some people were asking for it...) sequel to** **How Oblivious Can One Be?** **Set after and an interesting development! Please! Enjoy!**

Kagura and Okita Sougo. They were the perfectly imperfect couple. They went on dates, but there was no baby talk or anything like that. They kissed, but it was usually to surprise one another or to see who would blush more. It was like their previous relationship as rivals; just a lot more flirtatious.

But there was one thing that was different; it was their fights. They still fought each other with everything they had. It was what came after that would surprise many. After they would call a truce, they would lie down together under the shade of a tree and light caresses against the wounds would occur and silent whispers of 'sorry' were made.

Both groups; the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi, knew who much they cared for each other. So they both know what would happen if one of them was to get hit on by another.

For Sougo, they expected it. Even before they met one another, Sougo was well liked by many of the opposite genders. And as if they didn't know before, the Yato Clan was very possessive of their things.

Three Months Ago

The two had just finished their daily fight. And now, Kagura was half lying on Sougo as they both tried to regain their breathing. Sougo had a protective arm around her waist and whenever, passersby, especially the males looked at them, he would send out a deadly glare and his hold on the girl would tighten just a bit.

Kagura smiled against his chest. "I never knew you could get so jealous so easily."

Sougo just grunted.

The girl lifted herself up. "I'll be right back."

Her boyfriend looked at her with confusion. Though he had a good reason to be. Never had she left early. Even that time when the sky threatened to cry on them.

Kagura saw the look of confusion in his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to get something. Really quick."

Sougo nodded and watched as she hurried off to the Yorozuya building. When she had disappeared from his sight, he sighed and laid back down. He felt like he was forgetting something. Something very important…

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar shuffling of a lazy boss.

He looked up. "Oh. Danna. Nice to see you here."

The silver haired man looked at the sound of the voice. "Oh. It's you, Souichiro. What are you doing here? Where's Kagura?"

Sougo just shrugged. "It's Sougo, Danna. And she went off to get something." Then, he was silent for a minute. "Hey, Danna."

Gintoki went over to the boy and sat down on the bench. "Yeah?"

"Does Kagura...Get jealous?"

The 'adult' though for a minute. "For food she has. Why?"

Sougo frowned slightly. "I've never seen her act jealous whenever girls look at me. It feels like I'm the only one."

But the man just laughed. "Oh, please. You wouldn't want to see Kagura get jealous. I think it'll be terrifying."

The Shinsengumi didn't react. "Maybe."

Gintoki then stood up. "Well. I gotta go. I have some business to take care of."

The Sadist just raised a hand in farewell. Then, he closed his eyes. He was all alone again. Waiting for his China Girl to return.

Until he heard some girls giggling. He opened an eye and turned his head a bit to get a better look.

'Oh. It's them.' Sougo yawned and didn't spare them another glance.

However, the three girls couldn't have that; not when the gorgeous prince just looked at them. So they carefully made their way to him.

"G-good morning, Okita-kun."

Sougo grunted.

"How are you?"

He yawned.

"Will you date me?"

The Shinsengumi officer just turned away from them.

But they knelt down next to him and tried to touch him.

Unknown to them, Kagura was standing behind the three girls with a few tick marks on her face. Was she annoyed that Sougo wasn't doing anything about it? Yeah. Was she mad? Oh, definitely.

So she placed a pout on her face and pushed through the girls and fell next to her boyfriend. "Sougo-kun~ Did you have to wait long? I'm sorry! I just had to wear it for you~"

The three girls stared at the new intrusion with shock, then frustration. Who was this chick to ruin their chances with their Okita-kun!

"What are you doing!" One of the girls exclaimed.

But Kagura just threw them a dark smile. "Sougo-kun is my boyfriend. I think I'm just being a good girlfriend," She gave him a kiss on the mouth. "And giving him an offer that he can't refuse."

Now angry and embarrassed, the three girls left. But Kagura still didn't remove herself from his body.

Sougo stared at her with a bit of amusement in his eyes. "Don't tell me...you're jealous..?"

Kagura didn't answer him but her face just reddened a bit.

The male chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "But wasn't that a bit much?"

She frowned, but muttered, "No. No one is allowed to have you. I forbid it."

Sougo ran his finger through her loose hair and just smiled; glad to know that she gets jealous. But she just had a different way of showing it. "What did you have to get again?"

Kagura's eyes then widened and she smiled. "Close your eyes."

The Captain looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

He slowly closed his eyes and waited for something to either explode or scream. Or, knowing Kagura, both. But all he felt was something hard and wooden being placed into his hands.

"Okay. You can look."

Sougo opened his eyes and looked at what Kagura had put into his possession. It was a sword sheath. His eyes widened. "Where did you get this, Kagura?" He looked it all around. From the black body to the detailed golden dragon that decorated it. As a samurai himself, he knew that dragon anywhere. It was a signature of one of the greatest swordmaker in the whole universe.

Kagura looked a bit sheepish. "I asked Soyo-chan, who asked her brother, who then, in turn, asked his grandfather, who asked the royal swordsman, who then wrote a letter, which delivered to that guy, who then took a trip to Edo." She took a deep breath. "The swordmaker then replied to the letter saying that he had arrived. The royal swordsman then told the Shogun, who then told Soyo-chan, who then gave me his address," she explained. "Then, remember that time I couldn't see you much two weeks ago? Yeah. I was helping him with things here and there to pay up for the cost of the sheath. It turns out that he was a fan of Pappi so when he heard that he was my father, he gave me a discount."

The officer looked at his girlfriend. Then at the sheath. Then at his girlfriend again. "You really did all that?"

Kagura nodded. "That's why I stole your sword that one time. I needed to see how long the blade was."

Sougo grabbed Kagura into a hug. "God, you're amazing. Thanks."

The Yato blushed, but hugged him back. "Happy Birthday."

Then, the boy chuckled. "Oh right. It's my birthday." And he just knew she rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I love this."

Kagura scoffed. "You had better. I went through a lot." She stood up. "Now let's go."

The Shinsengumi officer looked confused. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Shinsengumi. Gin-chan and the others have a surprise for you." She gently pulled him along. And he didn't resist. Cause there was nothing that made him happier than this moment.

...And he made sure she kept her end of what she told the three girls at the park after the party.

/o/o/o/o/

After that incident, their relationship sailed pretty smoothly for a few weeks. Because the three girls were embarrassed by Kagura, no rumors were spread. Not that the couple would have minded, but the Yorozuya Boss and the Mayo Freak warned them about going overboard with their jealousy reactions. They grunted promises, after repeating over and over that nothing bad came out of it.

And they keep their end of the promise. All their jealous rage were always settled with some glares here and there and some make-up sex not too long after. But that was until Okita saw another guy try to touch his beloved China.

One Month Ago

Sougo and Kagura were walking down the streets hand in hand. There were no lovey-dovey looks exchanged. No embarrassing shoujo manga things. Just walking down the stories holding hands.

Kagura was looking through a window when something caught her eyes. It was a thick wooden bracelet. It was a deep scarlet, but the edges were painted gold and an exquisite design circled it.

Sougo, being the greatest boyfriend ever, immediately noticed that something had caught Kagura's attention. He looked through the window and saw the same bracelet. The Sadist smirked, finding how ironic it was that she would want such a Chinese looking bracelet while she always complained about him calling her 'China'.

"See anything you like?"

The Yato jumped out of her trance. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "Nope. Nothing."

The Shinsengumi officer rolled his eyes and dragged his girlfriend into the store. "Yeah. Well, I do."

"W-wait!"

He ignored her and entered the little shop. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Kagura pouted but stayed by the checkout center.

Sougo grinned at his girlfriend's adorable action (though he would never say that out loud) and went over to the window to pick up the bracelet. He turned it around in his hands and sighed. He will never understand Kagura's sense of style.

Sougo shrugged. 'But she looks damn good in those cheongsams.'

The officer yawned and made his way back to his girlfriend. But his eyes snapped open when he felt a disgusting presence near his Kagura. Another member of the male species dared to be near her?

Kagura obviously didn't give much thought to the man who was trying way too hard and apparently didn't know that the Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi was her boyfriend. She just hoped Sougo would hurry up.

But Sougo didn't like that. He especially hated the way he was so casually trying to wrap his arms around him. Sougo unsheathed the sword. In that same moment, he saw Kagura looking extremely shocked and warningly at him. Sougo didn't care. So he quickly slashed down the sword. It miraculously missed the boy by a hair. Sadly, most of the surrounding merchandise was destroyed.

"Oi. Boy. Whose girl do you think you're trying to hook up with?"

The boy swallowed, almost cutting himself on the sharp blade. "I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry!"

Kagura frowned. "What do you think you're doing, Sougo! You're destroying the shop!"

But the Shinsengumi officer didn't care. "Just let me finish this guy off first." His eyes shined with sadism. "I'll have fun with this one."

"Sougo!"

After tensing at his annoyed girlfriend's call, he pushed the blade a little high, so it lifted the boy's chin up. "I'm saying this once, punk. If I ever see you near her again, I'll make sure they'll never find your body."

Satisfied at the sight of the boy wetting himself, he sheathed his sword and calmly placed the bracelet on the table. "One of these please."

The worker immediately began to pack the bracelet and counting the change.

Sougo grabbed the box and handed it to Kagura. "Here."

Kagura took it and beamed; all memories of the prior incident forgotten. "Thanks! How did you know?"

The Sadist grabbed Kagura's hand and dragged her back out into the Summer heat. "Any idiot can see that look in your eyes as you looked at it."

The girl giggled and wrapped her arm around his arm. "Thanks, Sougo."

Sougo's eyes widened at the public show of affection, but he ginned. "Anything for you."

Kagura then frowned. "But you didn't have to destroy the store. They had some nice stuff in there."

He twitched a bit. "No guy is allowed you anymore. I have to make that clear."

The Yato grinned. "Yep. You sure did." Then she laughed. "Did you see his face?"

Sougo snorted. "His face turned from red to white, to green, faster than Otae-san can kick Kondo-san for messing with their kids during feeding time."

The girl on his arm nodded in agreement. "And way too arrogant. You should've heard his pick-up lines. They sounded so desperate."

Therefore, the couple continued on with their day, thinking how stupid one must be to hit on them and long it actually was since Sougo had actually raised his sword against another boy out of jealousy.

When they stopped by the park, Sougo went to buy some ice cream. When he came back, he was happy to see the wooden bracelet on her wrist seemed to match the sheath she had gotten for his birthday two months ago.

So, Sougo decided to point it out. "Did you pick that so it would match with the sheath you got me?"

Kagura turned and blushed. "N-no way, idiot."

The saidst grinned. "Ooo~ Playing the tsundere card, are you now?"

The girl blushed even more. "Shut up!"

Sougo kissed her forehead. "Nah."

The girl only responded by frowning. "That's not fair…"

"Huh?"

Kagura grabbed him by the collar of his yukata and pulled him closer to cover his lips with hers. When they pulled away, Sougo smirked.

"I knew it. You are playing the tsundere card."

"SHUT IT, OKITA SOUGO!"

/o/o/o/o/

Now, they were approaching their one year anniversary. (Well. Fifth if you counted the years they were 'rivals' and were too arrogant and stubborn to admit their love to one another.) And now, Sougo was waiting at the park, waiting for his beautiful girlfriend to arrive.

Kagura came running up to him and when she was almost there, she comically tripped on a small rock lodged into the ground. Her pale arms waved around as she crashed into her napping boyfriend.

"Ow…" The vermillion colored hair girl rubbed her behind with her hands but then realized that the fall had not hurt as much as she thought.

She heard a deep chuckle below her. "Well. If you wanted to do it so badly, we could always go back to my room."

Kagura blushed as she looked down...and miraculously, she was straddling him. Kagura jumped off of him and helped him up. Sougo couldn't help but chuckle again. "I guess that's one way to start our anniversary."

At the mention of that, Kagura leaped back into his arms. Lucky, being able to deal with multiple secret attacks, he was able to catch her and keep the both of them steady. "Happy First Anniversary, Sougo."

The Shinsengumi circled his arms around her. "What are you talking about, Kagura?"

The girl looked up at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"It's our fifth anniversary."

Kagura looked even more confused. "But...we weren't dating back then."

Sougo rolled his eyes. "Tell me, China. Were you in love with me back then?"

The Yato looked away and pouted. "Why do you wanna know?"

The male sighed and used his hand to lift her chin to face him. "Just answer the question, Kagura."

Kagura blushed and averted her eyes a little. "Yeah…"

"Then that settles it. This is our fifth anniversary."

"W-wait!"

Sougo sighed and just hugged her a bit tighter. "Even before we started dating, Kagura, we were obviously in love with each other. And definitely more than rivals."

The female sighed and leaned into his strong chest. "Alright." She looked up at him and smiled. "Than: Happy Fifth Anniversary, Sougo."

The officer smirked and kissed her. "Now that I approve of."

After their little...make-out session, they laid on the grass with Kagura in Sougo's arms; The silence between them comfortable.

Until Kagura broke it.

"Ya know. It's impressive that we've been keeping this up for five years. Don't you think?"

Sougo frowned. "What do you mean?"

The girl in his arms shrugged. "I mean. Not many couples make it to two years...before they begin to drift apart."

The Shinsengumi officer scowled and pulled her face up to look at him. What shocked him were the tears that poured out of her eyes. "Kagura...What do you mean…?"

The Alien hiccuped as she continued to silently sob. "What if we start drifting apart…? I can't imagine living without you." She buried her face into his chest. "I love you so much, Sougo. I can't imagine a life without you!"

Sougo had a small sarcastic grin on his face. "Out of all the things you beat me in... It had to be this…"

Kagura looked up. "Huh?"

The chestnut colored hair boy looked at her deep into her eyes. "You're right, Kagura. You can't live without me...But that goes for me too. I can't live without you either. That's why I'll make sure that we will never drift apart."

"...How are you going to…"

Sougo then took something out of his pocket and opened it. "How about it, Kagura. Wanna try living with me?"

Kagura stared at the shining piece of jewelry in the box. "R-really?"

He nodded. "I need you in my life, Kagura." He chuckled. "Here I am up every night thinking how to tell you. And you say it so easily."

The girl stared at her boyfriend, then, new tears started to fall. "I-I…"

Sougo grinned. "So? Will you marry me?"

Kagura nodded. "Yeah!"

The Captain of the First Division smirked. "Good." He took the ring and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "Cause if you had rejected me, I was thinking of kidnapping you and bring you back to Bushuu."

His new fiancee blushed and lightly punched him in the chest. "Like it'll be that easy…"

Sougo just hugged her a bit harder and breathed in her scent. "Hmm."

Kagura relaxed and then remembered something. "Well. Wait until Papi finds out."

The officer scoffed. "I can't wait."

The girl closed her eyes and sighed. "Is that so?" She was close to falling asleep. This was all too much to handle at once.

But Sougo had other plans. His hands went from her shoulders to her arms, to her waist. And then, the tickled her.

"A-ah! S-Sougo! Haha! St-stop!" The two tumbled around in the grass, trying to get the best of the other.

Sougo was glad to see that the tears no longer occupied his soon-to-be wife's eyes and continued to tickle her.

"I never knew you were ticklish there too."

Kagura tried to swat his hands away. "St-stop it, S-Sougo! Hahahahaha! St-stop!"

The Shinsengumi officer smirked and leaned down so his nose almost touched hers. "Admit that you belong to me and I'll stop."

The Yato scoffed and pecked him on the cheek. It surprised him enough so that he backed off a bit. But it was enough so that the girl could escape from his hold. She then turned and stuck out her tongue at him. "Not now." She had a thinking look on her face. "Maybe once we get married."

Before she knew it, her fiance was behind her. "Then let's get married now."

Kagura shook her head. "No! I want EVERYBODY there! Gin-chan, and Shinpachi! Anego and Tsukky and Kyuubei have to be there too!" She smiled a bit. "Even Pappi and Baka Nii-san…"

Sougo let out an exaggerated sigh and picked her up from behind. "Fine."

"W-wait! What do you think you're doing!"

The officer pretended not to hear her. "Mailing the invitations comes first, doesn't it?"

"Where do you think you're touching!"

Sougo frowned. "But where do I mail it to?"

"D-don't touch me there, you idiot!"

"Umibozu would probably kill me, though."

"SOUGO! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE!"

The boy looked up at her. "There's no problem. I've already touched you there thousands of times. But more importantly…"

"This is important! Y-you can't just touch me there in public!"

Sougo sighed and removed his hands. "I don't even know why you're so upset. It was only your stomach."

Kagura frowned. "But my top was riding up. What if someone saw?"

The male scoffed. "I'd cut them down."

He just knew that she was rolling her eyes.

Kagura sighed. "So? What do we do first?"

Sougo shrugged. "Invitations?"

"Yeah, okay."

The officer yawned. "I think there's a copier store somewhere."

"..."

"Kagura?"

"...I just realized something…"

"What?"

She tried to hold back her laughter. "Pappi and that Baka Nii-san of mine are going to kill you."

He scoffed. "I welcome family with open arms."

Kagura sighed and peeked a look on his face. "Seems like you're excited. I don't know how I feel about my only living family and my fiance beating each other to the death."

Sougo rolled his eyes and shook her a bit. "I told you a year ago, Kagura. There's no way for you to get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah. I got that."

"...Hey, Kagura?"

"Hmm?"

"...Do you really want to marry me?"

"I do."

"But-"

"I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do." She smiled. "When you think about it. We're the only ones who could handle one another. We're the only ones who can keep each other on our toes. I really, really want to marry you, Sougo."

"..."

"Hey~ Sougo? You there?"

"..."

"Sadist?"

"..."

"Sis-con Boy?"

An eyebrow twitch.

"Still Captain of the First Division-san?"

Another twitch.

"Super Idiot Sadist?"

She felt them come to a stop and Sougo's hold on Kagura loosened. Kagura automatically does a backflip and landed on her feet. She took a look at him and tried to read his emotion currently.

Then, two warm arms found her way around her waist. "I'm going to hold all those 'I do's' against you."

Kagura smiled. "Go ahead. So-chan." She tried to stifle her giggles on this one.

Sougo stole a kiss from her and smirked. "Perhaps I should ask Danna for some of your embarrassing nicknames."

Kagura grinned. "Good luck with that. Gin-chan would never give me away."

The Shinsengumi officer shrugged. "Well. Maybe with enough parfaits, he would."

"Don't you dare, Sougo!"

And thus began the race of the Kabuki District.

/o/o/o/o/

Kagura stared at the three males. They were standing dramatically on a plain of green grass. 'Was this place here yesterday…?' the female Yato thought to herself.

Her balding father frowned. "Boy. I have received your invitation to this wedding between you and my adorable daughter. What is the meaning of this."

The Shinsengumi officer shrugged nonchalantly. "An invitation to our wedding. There really isn't anything else."

The Umibozu frown deepened. "I forbid this. Kagura will not be married to a mere human."

The vermillion head boy smiled suspiciously. "I agree with you, father. I refuse for Kagura to be married to such a vulgar person."

Kagura frowned. "You said that about ALL my boyfriends, Bakamui!"

The brother turned to his younger sister and smiled even deeper. "It's because I'm right, Kagura. All other members of the male race are unsuited for you."

However, the smile from Okita's face did not disappear. "Ah. But I will be marrying her. Whether you will be walking her down the aisle or not will depend on you."

The bald father frowned. "You have guts, I'll give you that."

The officer smiled again. "Thank you, otou-san."

A tick appeared on the other two males' head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OTOU-SAN?!"

Kagura lightly giggled at the sight in front of her. Her brother and father were pointing their umbrellas at her Shinsengumi boyfriend. She sat down and started to pick at her nails. Knowing those three, she was going to be here a while. Maybe she should go call the rest of the Shinsengumi and Gin-chan here now…

And just as she finished that thought, the three men leaped into battle. And approximately 18 hours, 37 minutes, and 07 seconds later, the plains was turned into rubble and the men decided to take a break. They sat around Kagura and started to eat the onigiris that Tsukuyo brought over. 10 whole boxes of them.

Umibozu turned to the sandy-colored haired boy. "Boy, during that attack before the one where you tripped Kamui, if you had been able to react faster to my swing and wouldn't have had to have sacrificed your coat."

The officer gave that a thought. "Yes, but if I had raised my sword any earlier, I would have lost balanced from deflecting Kamui's attack to my feet. That would have been fatal. The coat is provided by the Shinsengumi, so I can always get another one." He turned to the younger Yato and raised his broken wrist. "But that technique that you used against me to snap my wrist was very well done. Teach me how to do that too."

Kamui stuffed another two onigiris into his mouth. "That technique was originally created for breaking the wrists of Yatos'. I'm surprised that your hand is not broken beyond repair and you were still able to swing your sword at me that one time."

The older man held out his hand. "Give me your hand boy, the one that's not broken."

Sougo looked a bit suspicious, but the knew that they wouldn't do any act of foul play. So he did as he was told.

The father pointed to the side of his wrist. "When we Yato's use this technique, we usually try to start the crack from here. This will make the break deep and thus longer to heal." He let go of the wrist. "If it was used on a regular human being, it would be broken beyond repair. Impressive."

Sougo nodded a bit. "Thanks."

Kagura rolled her eyes at the weird form of bonding and took her fiance's wrist and snapped it back. Sougo winced in pain but was glad to see that unlike the time he tried to snap her wrist back into place, she did it correctly. Kagura sighed at the three idiots and proceeded to wrap Sougo's hand in white bandages. After cleaning up the most dangerous of his wounds, she moved on to her brother. She cleaned up the blood and wasn't surprised to see that most of the damage were already in the process of healing. Her father didn't even need any cleaning up. But his umbrella was cut in numerous places.

The girl stood up and glared down at them. "When will you guys be done, exactly?"

Sougo shrugged. "Until they accept me, I guess."

The female Yato looked at her father and brother.

Kamui shrugged. "I'm actually quite impressed with him. I had an idea back when I fought him a year ago, but now this is a different case." He looked slyly at her. "Are you sure he's not stronger than you?" He then held up his umbrella to block hers.

"Ohh? Would you like to try me, my dear brother?"

Kamui stuffed the rest of the onigiri into his mouth. "Bring it, dear sister."

The two young Yato's then proceed to kill each other.

Sougo watched with slight amusement and the father sighed as he watched his children fight again. He then turned to the Shinsengumi officer. "Okita Sougo, was it?"

The young officer turned to face him. "Ah. Yes."

The father took another onigiri and took a bite out of it. "How much do you love my daughter?"

Sougo shrugged. "A lot. I guess."

"I was originally here to see if Kagura wanted to come journey with me to become an alien hunter. But then I received your invitation to a wedding."

The sandy-haired boy went on guard. "What are you implying?"

Umibozu raised his head. "Kagura-chan is not the only girl in the universe. There will be many other girls that are just as strong as her…If your lover for her was not really deep I was figuring that it wouldn't really matter if I brought Kagura-chan with me…"

"Look here-"

The father raised a hand to stop him. "But. Then I saw your willingness to fight the both of us, both Kamui and I, to have the hand of Kagura." He watched as Kagura and Kamui struck their umbrellas at each other. "Kamui has already taken a liking to you...and I see no reason as to why you can't marry my Kagura-chan."

Sougo's eyes widened. "You mean…!"

He nodded. "You have my permission to marry Kagura." A light breeze blew and he smiled. "Is the invitation to the wedding and walking down my daughter down the aisle still open?"

The younger boy nodded. "Of course."

/o/o/o/o/

Kagura took a deep breath and the grip on her father's arm became just a bit tighter. But her father didn't miss it. He rested his other hand on her hand and smiled lightly at her.

"You're beautiful right now, Kagura-chan, I'm pretty sure if your mother was here right now, she would be so proud of you."

The girl almost teared up at the words her father said, but held it back and felt herself calming down. The music started and the large oak doors opened. The father-daughter duo slowly made their way down the aisle and when Kagura raised her head, she saw the love of her life standing there. His eyes were slightly wider than usual and Hijikata tapped his shoulder to tell him to close his mouth.

Kagura's heart fluttered and when she made it to the front of him, she felt her father kiss the top of her head as he let her go. She turned to her soon-to-be husband.

Gintoki cleared his throat. Apparently, he had a Priest license, so he offered to be the priest. Being a jack-of-all-trades had its perks.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Okita Souichiro, I mean Sougo, and Kagura…" The couple tuned out everything and Sougo took Kagura's gloved hand in his own. She looked down at their entwined hands and smiled gently.

Gintoki saw this and skipped three verses of the vows. No one cared for them anyways. When is was time for the rings, Shinpachi came up and smiled at the couple. Sougo said 'I do' and slipped the dainty ring onto her finger.

When it came for the time for Kagura to say her vows, she took a deep breath and looked deep into Sougo's eyes. Then, it was as if all her worries disappeared. The words "I do" slipped out and she slipped the ring onto Sougo's bigger finger.

Before Gintoki could even say "You may kiss the bride", Sougo lifted Kagura into his arms, spun her around and kissed her.

That sealed the deal. Kagura smiled and cupped her husband's face with her hands and kissed him deeply.

Sadly, Okita had to let go of Kagura as they made their way down the pure red aisle. It was the beginning of their new life together.

/o/o/o/o/

"MAMI! Look at this!" A cute little girl with vermillion hair and wine-colored eyes rushed down the hall to hug her mother's legs. She held up a crayon drawing. "It's Mami, Papi, and Mitsuba!"

Kagura reached down to pick up Mitsuba. "That's a nice drawing! Did Shinpachi-sensei like it?"

The little girl nodded. "He said that I did a good job and he gave me a sticker!"

The older woman smiled and gasped a bit when she felt the warm arms of someone hugging her from behind. "Sougo!"

Said man smiled into her neck. "How was the doctor's visit? I'm sorry I couldn't go with you."

She shook her head gently. "Someone had to take care of Mitsuba-chan."

Sougo's hands went down to her growing bump as he gave her a kiss.

Mitsuba giggled in the arms of her mother. She then asked her, "When am I going to get a sister?"

"It's going to be a boy." Sougo proclaimed.

His daughter pouted cutely; her bright, red, eyes shining in the light. "It's a girl! Right, mami!"

Sougo looked at his wife. "It's a boy, right mami?"

Kagura let out a little laugh and kissed Mitsuba's cheek. "Sorry Mitsuba. This time, Papi's right."

Mitsuba pouted again. "After little brother is born, I want a little sister."

Kagura sweat dropped. "One step at a time honey."

The doorbell rang and Mitsuba jumped out of her mother's arms. "Grampa Gin and Grampa Kan is here!"

Kagura and Sougo followed behind side-by-side. Kagura smiled lovingly at her daughter.

Sougo kissed her again. "I love you."

Kagura smiled. "I love you too, Sougo."

They were together in the end. After the millions of fights and arguments. After numerous broken bones and after many tears, they were together. Just like they had always hoped. Because they loved each other. Because they were the half that they needed.

/o/o/o/o/

Extra: "OKITA SOUGO I WILL KILL YOU!"

The said man just kissed the top of her head. "How is it my fault?"

"Okita-san, the head is almost out, please push once more."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT!"

Sougo brushed the sweaty hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry. You can beat me up all you want later."

Kagura's face contoured on pain as she cursed out loud. "GOD DAMN IT, SOUGOOOOOOOO!"

"One more strong push. You can do it."

Listening to the doctor, Kagura pushed one more time and when she heard the small wail of a baby, she relaxed to the feeling of Sougo rubbing her palm.

After a few minutes, Kagura held the little being in her arms.

"What will you name her?" the doctor asked.

Sougo was silent for a few seconds. They really haven't discussed it.

"Mitsuba…" Kagura whispered.

Sougo's eyes widened. "Kagura you don't have to-"

The tired girl shook her head. "I want to, Sougo. I want you to remember your family."

Sougo bent down and hugged them both gently. "I'll probably be spoiling her to death."

Kagura let out a little laugh. When Sougo stood up straight, Kagura looked down lovingly at her child. "It's nice to see you, Okita Mitsuba." She hugged her to her chest. "I love you so much."

Sougo wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder her kissed the top of her head. "And I love you both." _More than anything in this universe._

 **A/N** **: *ahem* So? was it worth it? I know that I practically disappeared fro like 4 months, but I promise to update IKYWS soon. Here are cookies as proof. *hands out virtual cookies* Please leave a review if you liked this! Reviews are my lifeline and I've been dying for a while honest...Well. I can't help it. *Holds up big sign* "LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE DYING WRITERS". And once again, domo arigato!**


End file.
